Yoo Young-chul
Decapitation |time = 1981 - July 13, 2004|sentence = Death|status = Incarcerated|victims = 20-21 killed 1 raped|capture = July 15, 2004|alias = The Raincoat Killer|signature = Post-mortem dismember and mutilation |image = Yoo Young-chul.jpeg}} Yoo Young-chul, a.k.a "The Raincoat Killer", is a South Korean, cannibalistic serial killer who was convicted for 20 murders. He mostly targeted wealthy old men and prostitutes from 2003 to 2004. Background TBA Killings, Arrest and Conviction In September 24, 2003 Yoo broke into home of elder couple and bludgeoned them to death with a hammer. He staged the double murder as a suicide but no money was taken which confused police inspectors. Yoo stroke again in October 9 when he killed three people with a hammer. To the end of 2003, he had already killed nine people. During his first killing spree, he had dated an escort girl who eventually find out about Yoo's earlier criminal record. In shock, she said that she never want to see him again. As a result, Yoo started having pathological hate against prostitutes. In March 16, 2004 he lured an escort girl into his apartment where he beaten her unconscious with a hammer and decapitated her. Then Yoo dismembered and mutilated body and buried them. Yoo killed his last confirmed victim in July 13 who were killed in the same way than the first escort girl. Two days later, Yoo was arrested. He confessed 21 murders, his earlier crimes and eating victims's livers. Yoo appeared in court in September 6 and in December 13 he was sentence to death. Modus Operandi In the beginning Yoo targeted wealthy old men. He would break into their homes and beat them to death with a hammer. After murder, Yoo made it look like robbery-murder (though he didn't take any money). Later, Yoo started killing prostitutes and escort girls. He would lure them to his home, beat them unconscious with a hammer and decapitate them in his bathroom. Yoo usually dismember and mutilated bodies, then bury them. Since he was a cannibal, sometimes Yoo also removed livers from bodies and ate them. Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 1981 to 2000: **Four unspecified thefts **Unnamed child *2003: **September 24: Unnamed couple: ***Unnamed husband, 72 ***Unnamed wife, 67 **October 9: Three unnamed victims **October 16: Unnamed woman, 60 **November 18: Three unnamed people *2004: **March 16: Unnamed prostitute, 23 **April or May: Unnamed prostitute **May: Unnamed prostitute, 25 **June 1-25: Five unnamed prostitutes **July 2-13: Three unnamed prostitutes *Note: Though Yoo was convicted for 20 murders, he alleged that his body count is total 21 victims. On Criminal Minds *Season Eleven **"Tribute" - While Yoo has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsub, Michael Lee Peterson - Both were rapists and serial killers who lived in poor households as children, which led to them resenting the wealthy, and had varying M.O.s. In both cases, they also left one of their female victims for dead (as they were dying), these victims were found by people connected to them, but still, could not be rescued. Notes *Per Korean naming customs, Korean people have their family name as their first name. Sources *Wikipedia's article about Yoo *Learning History: Yoo Young-chul Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Cannibals Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals